


How to Care for a Sad Person

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [23]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: 1. Lay blanket out. 2. Pick up sad person. 3. Lay sad person in blanket. 4. Roll them like a sushi. 5. Place sad person on bed/couch/comfy place. 6. Hug roll close. 7. Put on roll’s favorite movies. 8. Feed roll snacks. 9. Make sure roll is well hydrated. Tears make roll dehydrated. 10. Happy lil’ sushi roll.OrJihoon comes home in tears, and it's Soonyoung's job to comfort him.





	

Soonyoung smiled happily as he heard the front door click shut. He paused the game he’d been playing, ignoring Seokmin’s whines, and hustled to the front hallway. His boyfriend had been gone for a few hours, and he was finally home.

As happy as Soonyoung was for Jihoon to be home, he wasn’t happy to see how upset Jihoon looked. His face looked blank and his eyes were dull. If Soonyoung looked close enough, he could see the slight wobble of Jihoon’s bottom lip.

“Jihoonie? Baby? You okay honey?”

It seemed as though his words had triggered something in Jihoon, who started to cry softly. Soonyoung ran quickly to their bedroom. He hated to leave Jihoon crying alone in the front hallway, but he needed to grab a blanket and send Seokmin home.

He entered his bedroom, eyes carefully scanning the room until they landed on Jihoon’s favorite blanket. As he gathered it into his arms he turned to Seokmin.

“Hey man, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave. Jihoonie had a bad day and I need to make sure he’s okay. Sorry.”

Seokmin stood up quickly, grabbing his things. “It’s no problem hyung. Do you need me to help you with anything?” 

“No, I’ve got it. Thanks though.”

He followed Seokmin out of the room and down the hallway. He moved to the living room and began spreading the blanket on the ground. He watched as Seokmin left, kissing Jihoon’s head and saying, “Feel better, hyungie.”

He smiled as Jihoon’s tears began to lessen, but he knew it wouldn’t last for too long. If Jihoon was crying, it had to be serious. He walked around the couch and held Jihoon’s hand, gently guiding him to the living room. He made him lay down on the blanket, before he began to roll him over in it, making him into a sad Jihoon sushi roll.

Jihoon’s sadness had put him in an unresponsive state, hardly noticing as Soonyoung man-handled him. He was placed carefully on the couch, only able to watch as Soonyoung hustled to the kitchen, hearing him fill a glass with water.

He was back in no time, shifting Jihoon’s blankets so his hands would be free to grab the glass. He picked up the remote and slipped in behind Jihoon on the couch, the smaller boy resting against his chest, his legs holding tight to Jihoon’s sides.

He kissed the back of Jihoon’s head, “What happened baby? Do you wanna talk about it?”

Jihoon shook his head, leaning further back into Soonyoung’s hold.

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

Jihoon nodded, so Soonyoung turned on their Netflix, picking Finding Nemo without even asking. He never admitted it, but Finding Nemo was Jihoon’s favorite movie, and it never failed to put a smile on the younger boys’ face.

When it started to play, he began pressing kisses all over Jihoon’s head and shoulders. He could hear when he stopped crying, his little hiccups eventually subsiding. His head fell back onto Soonyoung’s shoulder, allowing him to wipe the leftover tears from his cheeks.

He kissed his jaw gently, happy as he heard Jihoon let out a content sounding sigh. He snuggled even further into Soonyoung’s chest, small smile growing on his face. Soonyoung smiled, pressing yet another kiss to Jihoon’s head.

Now, Soonyoung wasn’t always the best at comforting people when they cried, especially someone like Jihoon. But when the smaller boy fell asleep against his chest with a precious smile on his face, he decided he must be pretty alright at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :3


End file.
